Elevators provide content to passengers during each use. Unfortunately, this content is either completely static, such as posters, or is pre-selected without regard to who is riding the elevator, such as a news feed via a display. For example, when various multimedia systems for elevators provide content, the content is typically provided by a third party according to preferences specified by a building owner (so the building owner and the passengers have no direct control).
In addition, destination dispatching systems for elevators typically assign passengers to elevators using algorithms to optimize service (e.g., optimize waiting time, round trip time, number of stops, etc.). Passengers in elevators of destination dispatching systems therefore have a lack of choice of who they ride with. For instance, unless passengers are going to the same floor and/or are assigned to the same elevator, the destination dispatching systems do not guarantee that passengers with similar interest or with common relations will ride in the same elevator. When passengers are not correctly paired, their ride experience can be negatively impacted. Further, because the destination dispatching systems typically optimize speed of service, passengers are assigned elevators regardless of the content provided in the assigned elevator. Therefore, the destination dispatching systems force passenger to receive content in which they may have no interest, which can create a negative ride experience.
The disclosure relates generally to an intelligent building system utilizing passenger identification to select and provide multimedia content and to group passengers.